


tangible

by neogalaxy



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Rio Got Run Over By a Rathian, luv me some repetition, mh4 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogalaxy/pseuds/neogalaxy
Summary: (Kill the monsters, get the money, find the guy, make things better.)He was a hunter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> babys first fic!

RYOGA KAMISHIRO - CHARGE BLADE GREENHORN

He was a hunter.

Shark turned the card over absentmindedly; Yuuma had insisted on trying to keep it from him till the morning, but, well, it’s hard to hold onto things in one’s sleep. His newly-issued Hunter’s license was sitting there in the palm of his hand.

He was a hunter. It was official, real.

He lay back. The boards of the musty Guild-loaned cabin creaked. Yuuma snored. The fire in the hearth crackled. Outside, maybe a merchant’s Gargwa jingled its way down the roads of Val Habar. 

He remembered how Astral had told him they had a lot of work ahead of them, told him that they’d have to work up to Rank 2 before they would be allowed to even see a Rathian, told him, against a backdrop of creaking boards and a young boy’s snores, that teamwork was essential to the party and they were a hunting team now and they needed to cooperate.

Sure. Cool. What a pain in the ass.

He was a hunter. Astral had looked at him for a moment, looked then turned away and delicately padded off somewhere; maybe they jumped on the roof and stared at the sky some more or quietly peeked at the quest postings or snatched bright feathers from a merchant’s haul while no one was looking or maybe they curled up under Yuuma’s bed, chasing something behind their eyelids. The Palico didn’t say much. 

He turned the card, saw the traces of the firelight reflected in it. He was a hunter. Ryoga “Shark” Kamishiro, a Charge Blade Greenhorn. He had a job.

(Kill the monsters, get the money, find the guy, make things better.)

Yuuma’s greatsword, or the “Chick Decapitator” (the Real Hunter Name for it), glinted its clumsy coral hues from where it sat leaning against the wall, and Shark knew that if he turned his head, he’d see his own charge blade, propped up in a similar, careless fashion; impact phials ready nonetheless. A swing and a slash and an uppercut and they’d charge - they’d activate and the sword would rearrange itself and the phials would spur it up and up into a monster, into a wyvern’s throat, maybe. Something like that.

(He’d done it before, back in his village. Not on anything of that scale, but back when the hunters came home every day and showed the kids their razor-sharp toys, back when he was there and Rio was there and they both dreamed of one day holding what he did now.)

He was a hunter. Rathians were 4-star Flying Wyverns. The Queen of the Land was armed with venom and wings and teeth and claws and brute strength and above all fire-

The fire crackled. His nails dug into the card.

He was a hunter and his sister was scorched.

**Author's Note:**

> ok Meowza ive had the idea for a monster hunter au stewing for a while now and i wrote this Really Damn quickly. not the greatest idea but uh Hey heres some Sharks + astrals a weird palico and yuuma has a Big Sword
> 
> if you have any feedback to slide my way itd be much appreciated!! as i said this is Babys First Fic and i could use all the guidance i can get tbh


End file.
